1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an alarm display system configured to display an alarm of a control device to control a robot or a numerically controlled machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control device for controlling a robot or a numerically controlled machine tool includes a variety of components, such as various units, a printed circuit board, a cable and others, depending on the specifications. An operator is required to know what types of components are used in the control device. For example, when the control device detects an abnormality and notifies an alarm, the operator needs to identify the cause of the abnormality and implement a necessary measure. A handling manual generally includes the contents of measures to be implemented for the related component, depending on the type of the alarm. The operator thus needs to know the types of components incorporated into the control device in order to implement the necessary measure in accordance with the handling manual.
An operator has hitherto visually checked the inside of a housing of a control device or the model numbers of the components after taking the components out of the control device. JP2004-201481A discloses a technique in which non-contact type IC tags are attached to the components of the control device and ID information of the components is read out by using a tag receiving means. A known technique using the non-contact type IC tags allows the ID information of the respective components to be acquired easily.
However, the handling manual also includes handling information related to components which are not incorporated in the control device. Therefore, according to the known technique disclosed in JP2004-201481A, it is necessary to search the necessary measures to be actually implemented from large amount of the handling information. This necessitates a considerable amount of time and intensive labor in order to complete the necessary measures in response to the alarm. Therefore, there is a need for an alarm display system which allows an operator to easily check the necessary handling information relating to an alarm in a short period of time in response to the alarm.